


Every memory spent

by Criticalreaps777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criticalreaps777/pseuds/Criticalreaps777
Summary: When Jack and Gabriel are fighting the Los Muertos an explosion seperates them and jack is no longer





	

As Jack and Gabriel were on a mission they stopped to catch their breaths

Jack was breathing heavily due to running from the armed forces of Los Muertos followed by Gabriels own breathing

"You ok" jack asked slightly out of breath. 

"Yea im fine, you? Gabriel was holding himself up but mostly faltered. As he slumped down jack was calling in for backup.

They should be here any mome-

Jack was cut off by a member of the los muertos gang, "hey boss i found them!" Jack and Gabriel immediately shot the member down but not soon enough, by the time the were ready to run reinforcements showed up. Jack huffed and pulled his rifle up, Gabriel doing the same with his shotguns.

"We'll make a path" Jack said with a cheeky smile that made Gabriel want to slap him.

"Whatever you say cariño" gabriel replied as they both charged the enemy. Jack taking down members far away with helix rockets and Gabriel gunning the front line. They managed to run past the gang and into a dark alley, "made it" jack laughed.

They stayed there for sometime now and jack was starting to relax within Gabes hug. (Yes they were hugging) until they heard a pulse pistol all to familiar. "Hiya" tracer came through the alleyway to find jack pushing gabriel off.

"Glad to see you" jack got up and lifted reyes with him. 

"The ships that way cmon" tracer zipped away. As Morrison and Reyes nodded to each other they picked up the pace and ran for the escape.

Everything was going well but then as they turned a corner there were more gang members. They fought them off but the los muertos managed to get the advantage.

A loud explosion could be heard from within Dorado. They blast knocking Morrison out and Reyes could barely keep his eyes open.

"Mi cielo" Reyes managed to whisper before falling into a concussion. 

A few hours later Reyes woke up in a hospital bed at an overwatch base just outside of Dorado. Reyes rubbed his head and tried to sit up but was stopped from a hand placed on his chest pushing him down with slight force" 

"I wouldnt get up after receiving those injuries" Angela responded in that German accent of hers. 

Gabriel groaned as he laid down into the bed. He was trying to remember what the fuck just happened. He gasped.

"Wait wheres jack?!" Gabriels heart started to race. "Where is he?"  
Angela gave him a concerned look and then looked away as if to hide from the truth. "We couldnt find him, we only found your body after the explosion"  
Angela looked back to see Gabriels face filled emotions, anger, regret, sadness, all mixed into rage induced eyes that could burn a city. 

"What!" Gabriel started to rise angrily. Angela tried to calm him down but soon enough he passed out from great stress. He woke up a few hours later, no one was in the room.

Gabriel turned to his side crying softly.

"¿Dónde fuiste?" He said as he curled into a ball and cried for a few minutes. "I will find you again mi amor".

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit i know plus i have no idea if this is done already but whatever i hope you enjoyed this it was also so short but chapter 2 will be alot longer


End file.
